


alternative measures

by cherryliqueur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Play, Creampie, Forced Prostitution, Gangbang, Humiliation, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riverdale - Season 4, Riverdale - Season 4 Episode 18: Lynchian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Jinx Malloy decides that Cheryl and Veronica owe him for cutting into his alcohol profits with the college scene.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Jinx Malloy, Veronica Lodge/Hunter Malloy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	alternative measures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southsidestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/gifts).



> Another exchange with southsidestyle! We created another list of settings, characters, and kinks to pick from to write a little something smutty for each other. I'm sorry that mine is probably not half as good as yours, babe, because it's been a while since I've done something non-con and it ended up being more about the mood than the smut... but I hope you still enjoy it at least a little?
> 
> This is technically a continuation of [Chapter 25 of "what's a sleepover without a little smut?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138008/chapters/59432512) (which also happens to be a fill for southsidestyle :D) but you don't need to read it to understand what's happening here.

“I’ll have to admit, ladies, this rum of yours ain’t half bad,” Jinx Malloy says with a grunt that almost sounds like approval, swishing around the bottle of Red Raven that he’d just taken a swig from. Some of it spills out, splashing onto the leather of the La Bonne Nuit booth he’s plopped onto and no doubt getting some in Cheryl’s hair as she kneels before him, working her mouth up and down his cock.

Considering how many times this man has come all over her and Veronica, she might think it would be impossible for him to still be hard - but Jinx’s cock twitches and throbs against Cheryl’s tongue, as eager now as it had been _hours_ ago, when he’d first pulled her mouth down on him and fucked her until all of her red lipstick had been smudged right off. Cheryl’s mother had warned her that Jinx would seek revenge for Red Raven cutting into his moonshine sales, but rather than letting it go, she and Veronica had been _at_ the Maple Club to strategize their next move when Jinx and his sons broke in. They said they’d only come to trash the place, maybe steal a few cases of rum to resell, but stumbling upon Cheryl and Veronica while he was still pissed at them and running on the adrenaline of enacting his revenge had given Jinx an even better idea.

He and his sons had fucked orgasm after orgasm out of Cheryl and Veronica until the floors were no doubt soaked in cum, then they loaded them into the back of their truck, trembling and nearly fucked into unconsciousness, to take them over to La Bonne Nuit to do the same.

Or so Cheryl had assumed. She knows she heard Jinx and his sons on their phones during the ride over, but she’d been too focused on not passing out to really listen to anything being said. Even now that she’s freed from the ropes that Jinx tied her up with back at the Maple Club, Cheryl knows she doesn’t have the energy to resist, let alone escape. Especially not when Veronica wouldn’t have the energy to help her, either. As it is, her friend barely has the energy to do more than whimper and meekly hold onto Hunter Malloy’s shoulders as he grips her ass cheeks, fucking her down onto his cock where he’s sitting next to his father.

“They’re here, Pops,” the youngest Malloy, Paul, calls out from the top of the staircase that leads up into Pop’s above their heads, and it isn’t until that moment that Cheryl realizes she can hear... _voices_. More than just the voice of the other Malloy son, Ray, who’d disappeared back upstairs with his brother after one of their phones chimed with a few texts.

It almost sounds as if there’s a small crowd upstairs, waiting at the entrance - and the moment Cheryl realizes what’s happening, Jinx fists her hair and yanks her off of his cock, making her lips part with a cry. Jinx takes advantage of this and tilts the bottle of rum into her open mouth, making her sputter as some of the rum manages to slide down her throat, but then Jinx grunts as if in thought and reaches his jacket pocket to produce what looks like a long, striped paper straw.

_Jingle jangle._

Cheryl mewls and presses her lips together, starting to shake her head, but Jinx just chuckles and twists her hair even harder until she parts her lips again in another cry. “Trust me, tramp,” he tells her, pouring the sweet powder onto her tongue, “you’re going to want the boost for our guests.”

The drug is quick to dissolve on her tongue, still slick from sucking on Jinx’s cock, and Cheryl shudders as the rush hits her almost in an instant. She knows that jingle jangle is rather quick, but the dosage must be particularly high in this batch for it to have affected her so quickly, and she’s certain the rum Jinx just poured down her throat only helped to speed things up. Suddenly, Cheryl’s skin feels flushed and so, _so_ sensitive, her nipples tightening in the cool air of the room and her clit tingling as if her body realizes what’s about to happen.

Jinx doesn’t even bother tucking his cock back into his jeans before he’s tugging Cheryl by her hair, making her scramble to keep up on her hands and knees as he all but drags her across the hardwood and toward the table placed directly in front of the stage. It also happens to be placed directly across from the staircase leading down from Pop’s, which means that, as Jinx is hoisting her up and laying her across the surface, her pussy is on display for the half a dozen guys that are following Paul and Ray Malloy down into La Bonne Nuit. Cheryl starts to scramble as if to cover herself, but one face in particular catches her attention, making her body tense in recognition.

The college boy that’d asked if she and Veronica supplied _“anything other than alcohol”_ \- the one she’d told to get out of her sight - is staring back at her, his grin smug and his eyes glittering in hunger as they drift down to where her pussy is growing slicker from the jingle jangle and from the pure humiliation unfurling in her stomach.

Jinx grasps her wrists, forcing her to lay back against the table as he keeps her arms pinned in his grip to the table above her head. “Since you and the little Lodge tramp over there cut into my profits with the college scene, I figured you might as well help me make that margin back up,” Jinx says with another chuckle as Ray and Paul come on either side of Cheryl, grasping her by her ankles and lifting them up into the air, holding her open wide for the college boys shoving each other to get first dibs. “So buckle up, Blossom - you’ve got some money to make me.”

* * *

“How is she still _this_ fucking tight after taking seven of us already?” the frat boy fucking into Cheryl’s cum-slick pussy groans as he feels her walls starting to flutter and clench around his twitching cock, as if her body is anticipating having another load of warm cum filling her up at any second. He has one hand gripping her thigh that’s hitched over his shoulder, the other squeezing onto one of her bouncing breasts for leverage as his thrusts grow harder and more frantic.

Another frat boy stands across the table from his friend, fucking into Cheryl’s throat where her head is dangling just off of the edge, with two of the Malloy brothers fucking into her fists on either side of her. She’s a little too distracted - and _exhausted_ \- to do more than jerk and squeeze at their cocks, but Paul and Ray hardly seem to mind her awkward efforts, and it’s only a matter of minutes until Paul’s cock throbs and twitches in her grip and his hot spurts of cum are splashing across her slick skin. His brother isn’t far behind, painting a fresh coat across her tits and drawing more snickers from both them and the frat boys.

Cheryl doesn’t have to see to know that she’s _covered_ in cum; she can feel is against her skin, feel where some of it has already dried and feel where the warm, thick liquid is dripping down and soaking the tablecloth beneath her.

Then the guy fucking her cunt starts to groan out, making the cock in her mouth slide right out as he yanks Cheryl’s hips flushed against his, his cock nestled in deep and tight as it starts to spurt out into her. If the guy that’d been fucking her throat is annoyed by the interruption, though, he brushes it off quick enough because it’s only seconds after Cheryl starts to feel herself being filled up once more that she feels cum hitting her from above, splashing across her neck and her cheeks and no doubt getting into her hair, too.

And with her mouth free this time, unlike the last few rounds of guys pawing at her, Cheryl’s wanton whines and squeals fill the air as she squirms and writhes on the cock coming hard inside of her. It draws a fresh roar of laughs and whistles from everyone still crowding her table, and then someone’s fingers are on her clit, swirling it for a few seconds before giving it a sharp spank. She cries out in another orgasm, and the humiliation swirling inside of her from the chorus of cheers only makes her come harder.

“You really are an ungrateful little slut, aren’t you?” the guy that’d just been in her mouth snickers at Cheryl as he grasps a fistful of her hair, tugging her until she’s sitting upright and has no choice but to stare down at where her slick, cum-soaked cunt is still stretched around the frat boy’s cock. “We filled you up real nice with our cum, even after you were such a bitch to us, and you don’t even seem all that thankful.”

Cheryl whimpers as the guy inside of her finally pulls out, letting the cum ooze out of her cunt and slide between her ass cheeks as drips onto the table. Her fair complexion is painted with white streaks and splatters, some of it still wet and sliding down her stomach and her arms, and the ends of her hair are knotted and soaked from being fisted and sprayed with cum.

And still, despite the soreness in her pussy and the ache in her bones from coming so many times - not just in the past hour or so with these frat boys, but also _before_ , being fucked across every surface of the Maple Club by Jinx Malloy and his sons - the jingle jangle is still thrumming in her veins. She feels disgusting and she knows her pussy is oversensitive, and yet, her body is still throbbing with arousal, her nipples still tight and her clit still tingly and needy. All thanks to the unusually high dosage of that stupid drug.

A sharp cry draws Cheryl’s gaze to her right where Veronica is still at that very same table with Hunter Malloy, who seems rather content with keeping her all to himself for the rest of the evening. He has her bent over the booth as he fucks her from behind, one foot hitched up onto the seat for leverage, and at first Cheryl thinks he’s only fucking her pussy. Then she notices Veronica’s hand moving between her legs, holding something, and Cheryl feels a whimper leave her lips as she realizes that it’s the empty bottle of Red Raven that Jinx had been drinking earlier.

Veronica is _fucking_ herself with it, working it awkwardly in and out of her pussy with the angle Hunter has her in, which means that he’s actually fucking her _ass_.

Cheryl wants to shudder in disgust, but instead, she shivers delicately in arousal as her own ass twitches at the idea of being fucked... and, as if sensing her thoughts, Jinx Malloy glances over from the stool he’d perched himself on at the bar counter, a wide smirk starting to stretch over his lips. His gaze shifts from her to where Hunter is fucking Veronica, and then back to Cheryl, and Cheryl lets out a mewl of protest as she watches his eyes glint. He downs the rest of his moonshine before tossing it behind the bar, the glass shattering as he strolls his way over Cheryl, one hand squeezing at his already hard cock.

“Time to flip her over, boys,” he orders with a smug drawl as he nears. “And pin her down nice and tight, will you? She’s probably not going to like this.”

Cheryl whimpers, wanting to push the two frat boys off of her, wanting to kick and scream, but all she can manage is a whimper and a helpless squirm that draws another round of chuckles before she’s being maneuvering her to roll over. One of them shoves her head down, making her yelp as her cheek hits the table hard, and then someone else is drawing her arms behind her back and gripping tightly, and then the other is lifting her onto her knees with her ass in the air before drawing her arms tightly behind her back.

“You should be lucky that I waited for you to be nice and lubed up,” Jinx Malloy practically coos as his calloused hand rubs over her pussy, making her jolt as he teases her already oversensitive sex. He curls his fingers into her, scooping more of the cum out of her and dragging it over her already slick rim. He shoves three fingers into her, drawing a moan from Cheryl as he fucks her shallowly for a few seconds, making her ass start to clamp. “Oh, you’re an eager little tramp, aren’t you?”

Cheryl mewls, trying to shake her head and squirm against away, but then Jinx is grabbing her ass cheek with one hand, the other guiding is thick tip to her tight little hole, and Cheryl nearly sobs as his starts to pop it in. His cock had felt like it was too much for her when it’d been in her pussy, and the thought of having it in her ass, stretching her _that_ wide and filling her _that_ deep, makes her vision blur with tears.

But she can’t do anything other than whimper as he starts to ease himself in, her rim burning and twitching as it’s forced to take his thick cock, and yet, Cheryl feels a burst of white-hot pleasure unfurls in her as her clit tingles and throbs. Thanks to the jingle jangle still working its cruel magic, and thanks to her body already being oversensitive from being fucked for so long now, she actually feels _aroused_ from being forced to take another cock, especially in her tight little hole that’s barely been touched before.

She doesn’t even know that she’s let out a moan until there’s another round of laughs, and the embarrassment makes her ass twitch as Jinx Malloy sinks in even deeper. He can’t thrust himself in all the way in, at least not at this angle, and not with how long he is, but Cheryl already feels too much, _too full_ , and her ass is clenching around him almost rhythmically as he takes a moment to enjoy the tight feel of being nestled inside of her. He groans out a laugh, giving her ass a squeeze as he reaches down with his other hand to rub at her pussy with his fingers, finding her throbbing clit and circling it.

Cheryl mewls, eyes nearly rolling back as he teases her oversensitive little bundle of nerves until her thighs are shaking and her ass is clenching faster and tighter around his cock, and then she’s keening out a moan as she comes _again_. It bursts out of her, squirting out onto the already soaked table, and just when Cheryl thought she couldn’t feel any more humiliated tonight, the roar of cheers and whistles makes another hot wave of shame roll through her as her eyes prickle with tears.

Then Jinx Malloy is leaning over her trembling body, his breath hot and thick with the scent of rum as he tells her, “Better hope my big cock is enough to break you in, Blossom, because these boys paid a whole lot of money to fuck _all_ your holes tonight, and I have a feeling this one will be their favorite.”

Cheryl whimpers, feeling his hips start to roll, his cock sliding out before snapping back in with a hard thrust, and her vision nearly whites out from the wave of pleasure that crashes over her.

* * *

“I feel like I should be thanking you girls with all the extra profits we made,” Jinx chuckles as he’s counting out the thick stack of bills in his hand, standing over Cheryl and Veronica’s trembling, cum-stained bodies sprawled out across the center of the La Bonne Nuit stage.

Ray and Paul had carried Cheryl, limp and half-unconscious, off of the table as Jinx was collecting an extra payment from the frat boys on their way out and laid her atop Veronica, their breasts and pussies pressing together and the cum on their bodies making them practically stick to each other, but neither of them had the energy to move despite finally being free of any ropes or hands gripping them tightly. All Veronica could muster was a small shift to wrap an arm around Cheryl as the girl pressed her face into Veronica’s neck, eyes still wet with tears as more cum oozes out of her ass and her cunt. There’s a thick scent of musk in the air, and, errantly, Cheryl wonders if any amount of deep cleaning will be enough to purge La Bonne Nuit of the scent of sex and cum.

“Of course, we wouldn’t have needed tonight at all if you girls hadn’t cut into our college market,” Jinx adds, “but as a fellow business owner, I know what it’s like to want to succeed no matter how many toes you step on. So I’d say this makes us even.” Then he squats down, taking a few bills from his stack and tucking them between Veronica and Cheryl’s breasts. “Consider this a little gratuity for using your nice little club for the evening. I suggest spending it on a cleaning service, but then again, maybe smelling like a whore house will end up being good for business. You know how teens can be.”

He chuckles, and then he and his sons are heading up the staircase, finally leaving, and Cheryl’s eyelashes flutter closed as sleep starts pulling her under.


End file.
